


Better Alone, Together

by harrietdowlinglovebot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens Lockdown, M/M, More Pining, oh so much pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietdowlinglovebot/pseuds/harrietdowlinglovebot
Summary: "Good night, Angel.”The words still echoed in the Angel’s mind as he clutched the receiver in his hand, fingertips white from the way he grasped it, clinging on to the remainder of his dear’s voice. That soft tone, the delicate way he’d said goodbye and his pet-name; Aziraphale allowed the words to play over and over as the phone flatlined.Eventually, he placed the receiver down with a soft clutter of metal and sighed sharply, brushing off the camel-coloured, velvet waistcoat with his hands, out of habit.Perhaps he should call him back… He wasn’t done with that phone call. Well, he didn’t exactly help lengthen their conversation...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Better Alone, Together

_“Good night, Angel.”_  
  
The words still echoed in the Angel’s mind as he clutched the receiver in his hand, fingertips white from the way he grasped it, clinging on to the remainder of his dear’s voice. That soft tone, the delicate way he’d said goodbye and his pet-name; Aziraphale allowed the words to play over and over as the phone flatlined.

Eventually, he placed the receiver down with a soft clutter of metal and sighed sharply, brushing off the camel-coloured, velvet waistcoat with his hands, out of habit.   
Perhaps he should call him back… He wasn’t done with that phone call. Well, he didn’t exactly help lengthen their conversation...   
He had wanted to discuss his reoccurring thoughts with his Demonic counterpart, about everything between them; his bravery had run thin, yet again. They had been through so much, and he wanted the time to talk when they weren’t so focused on the presence of one another and feel the pressure of their ever-closing space between their ‘friendship’.   
  
Friendship never really described them well, he thought. He’d never really known how to describe their relationship– and he could barely even admit that he felt any sort of way towards Crowley– but they both knew, deep down, the extent of their feelings.   
  
It had made itself known during those moments in the Bentley when Crowley wasn’t Hell-bent on discorporating them both. The comfortable silence between them, minus the soft hum of the vehicle they rode in and the underlining classic-rock that played quietly, was like an embrace to the Angel. He felt safe and secure amongst it. The little smiles they’d shared in the dim lighting as Aziraphale settled further back into the seat. He’d glanced down at the redhead's hand upon the gearstick many a time, tempted to cover it with his own plumper one, but his heart raced and the courage could never be worked up. But the warmth of their ride remained as Crowley noted that little expression, touching the Angel’s arm and checking on him, much to Aziraphale’s delight. His heart would flutter even more so, but he would nod– because he was, better even.   
  
However, during this quarantine, he’d realised it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. More of what, he hadn’t worked out, but he wanted it. The Angel went back to his desk and returned to the book he had been reading before the Demon entered his thoughts. But the words would not stay in his mind’s eye. They danced around on the page, forming a beautifully elegant visage of his Demonic partner. His mind went back to their past, both early and late, unable to stop himself from venturing back there even when he’d shook his head to read again.   
“Oh, this is nonsense,” He uttered, with an almost whine to his voice as he closed the book with a thud, “how am I to do anything of use when you won’t leave me be, you silly Demon.” He calmly leaned back in his chair, looking out of the misted window with a soft sigh. There wasn’t anyone around; it was lonely out there. Nothing to take his mind off everything he had been avoiding since the 1940s. He glanced to the quill on his desk, fingers reaching over to brush across the dark feather he had managed to claim, bringing it to his lips with a sigh, the delicate branches resting against his pink petals.   
  
6000 years was a long time to know someone, even when both parties were immortal. Aziraphale and Crowley knew one another to an extent neither of them could fathom. They had been through so much together: from the crucifixion of Jesus to the more recent Armageddidn’t, experiencing the darkness of humanity together, as well as the light. They had argued and split apart from one another countless times– and multiple times, during or after, Crowley had slept. But no matter the subject matter or the outcome, they would always find a way back to one another. Their relationship– whatever it was– was more important than any argument or spat. The beings were a good team. They were alone in the human world, and, as much as they adored it, perhaps it was better to be alone together.

The Angel stood from his spot upon his plush chair, pocketing the raven-coloured feather, and walked back over to the phone, determination clear in his light eyes. He picked up the receiver, a little shakily, and dialled the number he had memorised.   
  
It rang.   
And rang.   
And rang.   
Then, finally, a click.   
  
_“Angel?”_   
  
“Crowley.”   
  
There was a pause.   
  
“I do rather think it’s time we had a chat.”   
  
_“…what about?”_   
  
“Us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wondering if I should write a second part of the conversation.   
> Let me know if that's something you'd be interested in!   
> Thank you for reading this random fiction purely created of the Good Omens Lockdown feels! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
